


Realization in a Sorrowful Rain

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, R27 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been there from the beginning; it had taken a sorrowful moment for him to realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization in a Sorrowful Rain

o oo o o oo o

Tsuna hadn't seen anything unusual in it; after all, Reborn had been  
there since the beginning, guiding him, teaching him (though not always  
in the most pleasant way--those little hands and feet /hurt!/) And when  
Mukuro had first shown up, he had stood his ground, feeling comfort in  
the closeness, of the infant hitman. And when Mukuro had been defeated  
and the Varia took his place, he had trained with Reborn, both  
determined in that he would defeat Xanxus and also to prove to Reborn  
that he was right in tutoring him. He had done both, and had gained the  
respect of Xanxus, albeit very grudgingly at first.

And then, as he thought there might be a brief respite from all the  
craziness (though honestly he should have known better); it had only  
escalated and he found Reborn gone. His heart had felt like a glass that  
shattered, only this time it was slowly splintering in pieces. To get  
sent ten years forward was shocking. But finding Reborn alive and well,  
it had sent a flurry of feelings inside of him that he couldn't begin to  
understand. Not then.

And after Byakuran had been defeated and they returned to their own  
time. Tsuna never thought twice of Reborn coming back to Namimori with  
him, or when, years later Tsuna moved out of his parents place and into  
his own, he never thought it strange that Reborn would stay with him  
there. Tsuna had started seeing Kyoko during this time (no longer the  
shy, stuttering person he had been before, he had asked her out.) But  
not once did Tsuna ever catch sight of the hitman when he brought Kyoko  
over.

That sparked curiosity in him that he hadn't had before, but that too  
quickly passed. All too soon, he was taking on more and more of the  
Ninth's affairs as he grew weaker and weaker, too busy with Mafia  
affairs to have a 'normal' relationship (which is why Kyoko broke it off  
with him months prior.) While his life was spiraling into a making that  
he did not yet understand, the only constant by his side was the baby  
hitman. And when the Ninth had finally succumbed to illness, and Tsuna  
was officially made the Tenth Vongola, Reborn was there.

The Ninth's funeral was large, and the overcast, rainy sky did not help  
ease the burden of sadness in anyone's hearts. Xanxus wept openly for  
the father he had lost; never making a sound while the tears streamed  
down his face, while Tsuna stood by, unable to express the sorrow that  
he felt, afraid to show weakness to the people who had just made him  
their leader.

It was only when he catches a glimpse of a black hair whorl that he is  
pushed somewhat out of his numbness. He turns and sees the man, no  
longer a baby, leaning up against a tree, raindrops pelting his black  
fedora and suit, of which he seemed to pay no attention of. Reborn,  
along with the other Arcobaleno, had changed back to an adult when the  
Ninth died. /Exactly /when the Ninth died, though they were trying to  
find out why. He walks over to the tree; he couldn't get a good glimpse  
of the man's face, with the way the fedora was tilted, but he  
thought...it was...a tear he saw fall down the hitman's face.

"It's okay, Tsuna," Reborn's now deep voice suddenly says, quietly.  
"It's alright to let go, no one will think any less of you. /I /will not  
think less of you." And just like that, the tears burst forth from his  
eyes and he somehow finds himself in Reborn's arms, being held tightly  
as he cried his anguish to the world. When the tears can no longer fall,  
he moves back slightly. He could see his face much better now, seeing  
that Reborn too grieved ever so much.

"You're here..." Tsuna finally says. "You've always been here." Feeling  
free from letting go, some pieces were starting to connect in his head.  
"/All this time/. You--you could have left when everything with the  
Millefiore was over, or when I got my own place. But you stayed. All  
this time. Why? Tell me, Reborn!"

Reborn pulls his fedora up and Tsuna could easily catch all the  
expressions in the hitman's gaze, and what they were sayind took his  
breath away. He gasps when one of the man's large, no longer baby sort,  
hands brush the side of his face. "Why would I ever leave?" murmured  
Reborn, leaning in close to Tsuna. He could feel Reborn's breath on his  
face and the sound of his own heart. "I promised I would see through  
everything with you. There's never been anything but you, not for a long  
time."

He grabs Tsuna's face firmly. "And I would /never /let you learn these  
sorts of lessons alone, or with anyone else. /I /am your tutor." Tsuna  
gets pulled close, head dizzy from the implications, yet relieved at the  
same time; finally he understood what he felt from a very long time ago.  
"Reborn, I--"

He gets interrupted by a finger Reborn puts to his own lips. "You talk  
too much. Stupid Tsuna." Reborn says, amused. His head dips down and  
their lips meet. The clouds were starting to clear and though everyone  
would hold sorrow in their hearts for the Ninth's loss, they would  
remember him fondly and would make solemn vows to do right by the newly  
appointed Tenth.

Reborn was holding him and he finally understood what had been missing  
in his life. His life had never been the same since the arrival of an  
arrogant, smart mouthed infant hitman and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
